


Anti-harmony

by Final Sėrafin (FinalSerafin)



Series: Anti-Harmony [1]
Category: My Little Pony (Cartoon 1984-1989), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Rainbow Factory - Fandom
Genre: Cupcakes, Humans in Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Nightmare Alicorn, Rainbow Factory, false gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalSerafin/pseuds/Final%20S%C4%97rafin
Summary: When you build your peace on the murder of a foal, even if this foal was Cozy Glow, you risk letting your peace be shattered by beings that get empowered from this sort of act.Queen Twilight has her peaceful world shattered by the one foal she failed to redeem, even if it was to the best of her efforts.Who will win ? The concept of hate or the concept of joy ?In the end, all that matter is who is manipulating pony fate.You risk your own sanity if you want to know the truth
Series: Anti-Harmony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573441
Comments: 1





	Anti-harmony

Anti-Harmony

Oneshot

In the Royal Garden of Canterlot in the Kingdom of Equestria, there is a stone statue representing 3 beings. 

The first one is know as Tirek and was a minotaur from a foreign country. He was a conqueror, wanting all magic for himself and imagined himself as supreme ruler of the planet Equiis. 

The second one is know as Chrysalis and was an corrupted changeling. Unlike the purified changeling who are able to share love and are able to sense empathy towards other beings, Chrysalis was unable to sense empathy and only used her former children for her own ambition. She refused to be saved like her children. 

The third one is know as Cozy Glow and is an corrupted pegasus pony. Unlike the normal pony, She was unable to hear the Harmony Song and was unable to see the true nature of friendship, viewing it as a tool for power instead of its true nature. 

The Harmony Song, thanks to the Tri-Element of Harmony, was now at its strongest power, able to deflect the influence of creature like Wendigos and other that preys on Harmony Beings. 

But even as its strongest, The Harmony Song, child of The Harmony Tree, was only a song. A Song that even a Harmony Being can ignore even if they hears the Song. 

Twilight Sparkle, now Queen of Equestria, with hers friends as her Political aide, is bent on ensuring a peaceful life for all Harmony Beings that reside on Planet Equiis, trough Magic and Friendship.

In the royal chamber Of Queen Twilight, She was reading some official documents at her desk. 

“Spike, Is everything Ready for the Friendship Council of next week ?” asked Queen Twilight to her brother and Royal Assistant Spike without stopping reading the documents. 

Spike raise his head from his desk where he was reading some notes and looked at his sister. 

“Everything is ok and ready” Said Spike looking at the checklist for the Friendship Council. 

Twilight stopped reading her documents and looked at her windows, seeing the Royal Garden

“Thanks Spike” She said “I really need to see them again soon” 

The Violet Alicorn sighed while looking at the garden. 

“Why I wasn’t able to redeem her ?” She pondered looking at the form of Cozy Glow in the stone statue that she was able to see from her window.

“Twilight, you tried, she refused to change, unlike Starlight” Responded Spike whilst he quit his desk to go to his sister and support her.

Twilight who was now staring at the stars, seeing nothing and everything. 

Suddenly, Her magic sense activated, she looked back at the statue and acted without thinking. 

She was already flying through the window whilst Spike just had barely heard her saying

“The statue, magical signature unknown, bring guards with barriers”

The queen landed in front of the Statue whilst being protected by her Magical Barrier she automatically activated during her short flight

She faced the statue which was being enveloped by an unknown magical force. The statue shattered, sending debris of the three former villains that now was surely deader than dead.

A being that the queen has never seen stood in the middle of the shattered statue. 

This being was a bipedal, standing on his two. it wore clothing, black pants and black shirt. it also has a sword that it was wearing in his back, using some clothe to secure the sword on his back.

On its face, it had a large scar on the left side of its face. 

Its eyes has an unnatural color, changing from green to black every second and its stare was something that put the queen on the edge. 

The last part is for the Queen something that surprised her, a semi invisible bag was worn around the Being’s neck and while the Being emitted no magic at all, this bag was full of the unidentified magic She sensed earlier. She was also almost certain that this bag, whatever hirts(it) was, was slowly pulsating. 

“Who are you ?” Asked the queen to the Being. 

The Being crouched to pick a part of the shattered remains of Cozy glow, a part of her head.

“You were unable to redeem Cozy Glow, Twilight Sparkle” Accused the Being.

The alicorn tensed already, and also looked for her guards that normally should already be here

“They won’t come, Time is standing still” Informed the Being

The Being sighed

“My name is Luc Haylea, I was born a human male, I am not a human anymore, but I still look like one” Explained Luc. 

The queen pondered this information. This ex-human has no magic at all. 

“Humans has naturally no magic, they live in a world with no magic, their universe has fundamentally different Universe Laws than a Universe with Magical Beings” explained Luc. 

The queen wanted to know informations about another Universe. 

“I knew a different Twilight Sparkle in the past, She was… different from you” Said Luc

Suddenly he gestured brutally with the head of Cozy Glow. 

“But in the end you are the same, killing a child instead of treating her condition” Shouted Luc

Twilight stepped back from the fright, but soon responded back

“I tried to save her, She was evil, I really tried” Explained The queen.

Luc shook his head, and let Cozy Glow head debris fall from his hand, causing it to shatter more. 

Soon he wondered among the other debris, putting Twilight more on the edge. She discreetly increased her Protective Shield Power output.

Luc suddenly crush under his foot Tirek’s Head, causing during this duration hirs(his) bag to fully become visible.

Twilight sensed the Unknown Magic to rapidly decrease, but not entirely. She also remarked that the tempo between each color change of Luc’s Eye was completely different, His eyes were now majorly Green, and only black for a very short period of time. She was able to count 10 seconds of green for 1 second of Black.

“I don’t have hate for you Twilight Sparkle, But I can’t let you become like The Twilight(s) Sparkle(s) I knew”

“What do you mean ? Is it because I was unable to redeem Cozy Glow ?”

“Yes and no. Your fate is not decided by you, but I can decide to end it”

Suddenly Luc spring into action, sprinting toward the Alicorn with his sword in hand. 

Twilight didn’t see him getting his sword in his hand, but she didn’t inactive, she soon took into the air, dodging by pure reflexe the Unholy Rainbow that shoot from Luc’s Bag.

She sensed a part of the Inverted Rainbow hit her shield, sending a wave of indescribable dread through her soul, but her shield was intact, and the sensation lasted only a second

She zoomed toward higher height, fulling avoiding another Unnatural Rainbow. She launched a Magical Surge toward the bag, sensing that without it, Luc will lose the ability to do long range Attack. 

Luc did something that surprised Twilight, he fully turn back and take Twilight’s Magical Surge on his back, nullifying it fully. 

But after that, he stopped sending these Weirds Rainbows from his bag, looking at Twilight. 

“Stalemate ! I can’t attack you when you are in the air if you try to target hirt(it), and you won’t come down to taste my sword” remarked Luc

Soon Multiple Beam of magic targeted Luc who shielded the bag with his hands. 

Twilight, still in the air, was not responsible for it, the Unicorn Guards and Spike was now here.

“His body is nullifying magic, don’t waste magic and protect yourselves, we need to cut out the necklace Buiaghue(bag) from his neck” informed Twilight

Twilight realised that instead of saying bag she said something that has no meaning. 

She looked at the guard and Luc. The guard has stopped the magical assault, but Luc was still shielding the bag with his hands, his sword back in his back. 

She was never able to see his sword going from his back to his hand or from his hand to his back. 

Soon, Spike sprung into action and literally attacked the necklace with his fangs, cutting it. 

The Bag fell from Luc’s neck. 

Then Luc was promptly tackled with a “What’s the big idea, Giant ...” Rainbow Dash’s insult didn’t come out when she was out of air after tackling Luc. 

Luc, full of Rainbow Dash’s rainbow mane in his face, let out a faint“Rainbow Dash, is it you ?”

“Who, What are you ? Why did you attack Twilight, Stupid ” Asked Rainbow whilst she was slowing sensing her enemy… cuddling her ?

“Wait, what is the big idea ? I am not ! Hey”

She was promptly pushed aside by luc who took the Unholy Rainbow that was firing at her.

Everyone realized at that moment that, even if the bag was not at Luc’s Neck anymore, It tried to attack a pony. 

Having already sensed a part of this Abomination of a Rainbow touch her shield and sensing the dread on her soul during one second, The queen realized the horror of what just Rainbow Dash was saved from. 

Luc shouted “Never Again !”

A giggling resonated whilst a hand appeared, picking the bag that was on the ground. 

Everypony present looked surprised when another human appeared, this one being smaller and wearing a robe, sembling to be a female. 

She seemed to be a female kid. 

She giggled, playing with the Bag. 

“Pity, that was a superb gift to you, and you refused it” said the unknown kid.

“Enough of your game, you tried to hurt Rainbow Dash , the deal is over, Megan” explained Luc

“My ! My ! Calling your own daughter by her surname instead or “daughter” or “sweetheart”, What cold hearted father you are, isn’t it…. FaThER oF YoUR daugThEr” said MeGan T. HayLEA. 

‘I am VEry BaD ColD HearTED FaTHer of MY DAuGHTer, I am sorry SweetHEART you are the BeST DauGTHer Of YoUr FaTHre that a faTHer of YOUR dauGHtER can have’ responded The FAthER of YoUR DauGHter.

The queen sensed immediately the same energy that started everything literally going off the scale, and Megan was … Megan WAS this energy, whatever this thing was. 

A magical energy similar to what Twilight sensed during her travel into the another past due to Starlight meddle in the past, manifested by a Vortex that appeared where Rainbow Dash was. 

A being emerged from this vortex and immediately, Twilight knew something was wrong with this pony ?

She has the general appearance of Pinkie Pie, but her mane was straight and she was several nuance of pink darker. It was impossible to check her cutie mark because She wore a strange dress around her hind quarter. The dress was a patchwork of numerous Cutie Mark. 

Twilight realized with horror that the Cutie Marks of the dress were in fact from ponies, as she was sure it was skin of different ponies cutie mark that was skewed together. One of them being too similar to the Cutie Mark of Rainbow Dash. 

This pony also wore on her back a patchwork of wings skewed together, being from differents pegasuses

And finally, her necklace was assembled from different horns, and twilight was also sure that this was also part of a pony

This Facsimile of Pinkie Pie wore part of surely deceased pony.

In less than one second after realizing what this thing has done, The queen fired a beam of magic with the intent to kill this horror. 

The beam was lost, when luc shielded The OTHer Pinkie Pie with his body

“Tsk ! Tsk ! Your majesty; don’t spoil the NEvERending party, Pinkamena is all ready to party FOReVEr you know” tsked MeGaTn HATylea T. -i-

“Yep ! Everypony join the FOREVER party” affirmed Pinkamena

Spike, sensing he had to do something, tackled Luc out of protecting Pinkamena. 

Twilight and all the unicorn guard, all fired their deadly beam at Pinkamena. 

Twilight was promptly set off course, firing her beam not at her target, when another vortex send a pony that crashed on her shield, ruining her aim. 

This pony reeks of blood was the first thing Twilight realized. The second thing was the Rainbow Mane of this pony.

Twilight, while slowing falling to the ground with the force of impact of this pony, looked at her. 

She knew this pony was not HER Rainbow Dash. She wore a demented grin, and a bloodied White Lab Coat. 

‘Hoy ! Great to see you coming to the party, Rainbow Factory !”’ hailed Pinkamena

The pony who was pushing The queen toward the ground said in irritation:

“Seriously ? ‘Rainbow Factory ??’ Do I CALL you ‘Pinkamena Cupcake’ ? Psycho Murderer ”

“Hoy hoy ! They already have a Rainbow Dash so i don’t want to cause confusion, so you need a different name, and I love being called Pinkamena Cupcake” answered Pinkamena Cupcake

“This girl seriously” Said Factory “I cannot tolerate her, but i have to work with her… AND SHE KILLED MY DOUBLE IN HER WORLD” finished factory while starting to form a rainboom to push further the queen to the ground, twilight using all her magic to resist the push and strengthening her shield, unable to teleport due to some strange magic since all this started.

“And you killed your adoptive sister in the pegasus foal purge in the name of making rainbow and making pegasus purer in your world, Factory” said a new voice

The rest of the unicorn guard has failed their assault on Pinkamena due to the owner of this now. 

Pinkamena was now protected by a shield that was similar, but darker in color to the one that the queen was using

“Thanks for the save, Empress of Harmony” thanked Pinkamena

The new pony, having materialised from a vortex mere seconds before, appeared to everypony

She was an Nightmare Alicorn, The Empress of Harmony, Twilight Sparkle

“So we have Queen Twilight and Empress Twilight, I want Queen to win !” said Pinkamena

MEgAN looked at pinkamena with something like “Seriously ?”

“I am Joking, I am Joking, Don’t Unholy Rainbow Orbital Cannon me, pretty please” supplied Pinkamena

“Quit it, Pinkamena, My patience is slim today” commanded TMegAN-ir

The queen realized that the assault of Factory was decreasing in power, she looked away from her doppleganger to look at Factory, some tears has appeared into Factory’s eyes and Twilight was able to hear Factory’s Whisper due to her Alicorn Biology

“I had to do it, it was to protect Fluttershy… Why Scootaloo or Fluttershy… Why ? Loyalty to pegasus!”

Twilight sensed something changing around the energy, she also remarked two other vortex and the silhouette inside of Another Rarity and Another Applejack, but it was cut short as, as the tears of Factory doubled, the vortex disappeared.

“What ? No ! What have you done ! You are not an Harmony Pony, Factory !“ Shouted Megan 

Soon, the same attack as always, The Rainbow of Darkness, shoot from Megan’s Bag toward Factory and Twilight. 

But at that time, Rainbow ‘Factory’ Dash was able to perform her rainboom. 

Rainbow dash, still totally afraid of pinkamena that she was unable to move since all this happened, remarked that her double’s rainboom was the color of the Rainbow of Darkness instead of the Normal color of a rainbow… For the first seconds of the rainboom

It was a run from the Rainbow of Darkness, pushing herself and Twilight out of the way of the deadly power, Rainbow ‘Factory’ Dash was winning, but … the ground was the destination. 

Queen Twilight and Rainbow ‘Factory’ Dash crashed on the ground, The Rainbow of Darkness has been distanced… but now was catching on. 

The Another Power engulfed the two ponies, making Megan smile

“I can still have another Factory, this one was defective” she said

But when the Dark Light vanished, both Queen Twilight and Factory Dash were intact, the figure of Luc over them

“What ? When ? How ! ISN’T IT ! FATHER OF YOUR DAUGHTER, KILL THEM!” Shouted Megan T.IREK Haylea

The figure of the 11 years old human female morphed into the figure of Tirek, The minotaur of Midnight Castle, his own heart inside the pulsating bag around his neck. 

“That won’t work, I already told you Tirek, The deal was over the moment you decided to hurt again Rainbow Dash, not one, but two” announced Luc Haylea

“You ! But it is not the end ! The veil between universes is fragilized due to their traitement of Cozy Glow, I don’t need you to infiltrate this universe” Said Tirek

“Hem… Megan ? You… reverted back ” said Cupcake

“Reverted ? ” asked Tirek before looking at himself

“My body ? Why did ? I was able to take Megan Williams body during THOUSAND of YEARS as an Outer God and I reverted BACK ?” Said indiscrubsouly Tirek

“I only needed the Other Element of Harmony… didn’t you recall Tirek ? I never accepted your bag clone, I joined you of my free will” Explained Empress Twilight

Tirek looked around, searching something and looked confused

“But, you need all ellement, Only Cupcake, Factory and yourself are here, Applejack and Rarity are not”

“You, Poor fool Dead Outer God, you forgot one thing, they were never yours, Applejack and Rarity are MY SLAVES” Shouted Empress Twilight whilst Applejack and Rarity got decloaked from their invisibility spell. 

“And another thing, Tirek, while it is true that humans you encountered in the past has no magic, I am from a different Universe from the humans you possessed in the past. My Magic Annulation is not a gift you have given me Like I let you believe … it is a Natural Born Ability to all Humans in my universe, that is why there is no magic in our universes. But you didn’t know, because you never had any means of comparison. My universe got destroyed by my Discord” Explained Luc. 

“You, You tricked me ? How ? I am the Outer God of Hate, I can’t be...” Started Tirek

“What ? Defeated ? I am the Living Outer God of Joy, and you are the Dead Outer God of Hate, Tirek ! Didn’t you realize I was here the full time ?” Said Pinkie Pie

“HA” Jumped Tirek while he had startled by Pinkie Pie literally appearing from Pinkamena Cupcake’s mane

‘Did I surprise you ? Did I ?’” Asked The Living Outer God of Joy

“I am pondering… is it truly Outer God ? Maybe it is only Living Embodiment of a Concept ?” Pondered Pinkie Pie

Tirek looked around, Factory was not his ally, Empress betrayed him, and Cupcake… may be still on his side.

“Cupcake ! Kill Them” Asked Tirek

Cupcake looked at pinkie and smiled. Her shade of pink become lighter and lighter. All three attire composed of dead pony parts disappeared and soon, two identical Pinkie Pie stood here. 

“Cupcake ? Who is Cupcake ? Sorry I only roleplay her before neutralizing an Dead Outer God Of Hate named Tirek.”

Everypony was confused by the situation, but soon Tirek grabbed Spike and teleported to the highest point in Canterlot Castle

“Everyone, Give me your magic so I can go to another Universe or I kill Spike by pushing him from this height” Menaced Tirek

“Dude, I have wing, I can fly !” Mocked Spike

“Why don’t you try a little, young dragon” Said Tirek whilst pushing Spike

Spike tried to fly immediately but soon realized that his wings were not working, he realized that Tirel was using magic on them to render them unable to fly. 

“I only said a little, I won’t kill my hostage without hearing their responses” Said Tirek whilst he was teleporting Spike in his hold

Everypony started to assess the situation. The unicorn guard has tried to slow down Spike fall, but the distance was too great and a weird perturbation magic was limiting their magic

The two pinkies were strangely silent, not answering when asked what to do. 

Empress Twilight and her two slaves were working on a spell to … go back home and when Queen Twilight asked for Empress Twilight help, Her shield suffered from an attack 

“I Weakened it, Finish it yourself, I have my world to rule” retorqued Empress Twilight to Queen Twilight Polite demand.

The two Rainbow Dash were actively discussing a “Rescue Spike from a deadly fall with awesomeness” plan which in reality consisted in a race between the two Rainbow Dash to know who can save Spike first… but without risking Spike safety.

“Wait a minute ! Why did he get depowered with the Other Element of Harmony without an Other Fluttershy ?” Asked Queen Twilight

Empress Twilight stopped what she was doing and turned slowly back to face Queen Twilight

“There is no other fluttershy, did you expect a fluttershy to be corrupted ? Even Mine was able to escape me”said The empress

“My power coupled to the other was sufficient, don’t forget i count for two” explained The nightmare. 

“Two ? What” whated Twilight. 

“I am literally a nightmare alicorn, I have two souls, the Twilight Sparkle one and the nightmare one, and double the magical power, and the Other Element of Harmony is a corrupt version of yours, they can even works if we are discorded, so I can replace Fluttershy inexistant corrupted version with pure power”

Soon after her explanation the Empress activated her spell and her and her two slaves returned to her world. 

In the vortex, Queen twilight was able to see that as soon that Empress Twilight crossed the vortex to her world, on the other side, Discord and Fluttershy attacked the Empress. As the Vortex closed, The Violet Alicorn was able to hear Discord says “Spike will live whatever happens”

Soon Twilight has her decision, she indicated to Her Rainbow to go with the plan “Rescue Spike” and prepared herself to slow Spike fall in case Tirek prevented the Pegasus to reach spike

“Never Tirek ! I will not risk Others world’s live for Spike” Lied Twilight

Tirek let out a sigh and push Spike from the top of Canterlot (Midnight) Castle

Already the two rainbow were going to Spike before brutally being pushed back, unconscious and falling, the unicorns guard saving them.

Twilight tried to slow Spike fall but realized that the magic of Tirek was too strong, and Spike fell to his doom

The last thing that Twilight see of her brother is him falling… into a cartload of hay that Fluttershy was pushing. 

She didn’t hesitate, she flew seeking her brother and found him intact

“I don’t understand, even with this hay, your terminal velocity should have killed you but you are alive” cried Twilight, enlacing her brother

“You didn’t kill a Spike in the past, You don’t now, That is what is JOY” said the two Pinkie “JOIE” “JOY” Pie 

“You… used… your DIVINE power to … set a hay gag ? I can’t understand you”

“That the problem with the Dead Outer God, they can’t understand living beings, And by the way, I am not a GOD, I am a concept… The concept of Joy, and if I can manipulate reality to do it, I WILL” Explained The concept of Joy

“By the way, you are not a god Tirek, you are just a Dead being becoming the concept of hate. You hate Humans and Ponies but you know what” asked Pinkie Pie with a big grin, a certain girl appearing on her back

“That is for stealing my body” said Megan Williams

The young farm girl send something to Luc Haylea 

“Say hello to the Rainbow of Light” Shouted The Lunar Knight as the rainbow of light emerged from the --- that Megan tossed to Luc. 

Soon the Rainbow of Light killed an already dead Concept of Hate, Tirek of Midnight Castle. 

But a scream from Fluttershy. 

“She is disappearing” screamed The Angel Of Kindness

Fluttershy after seeing that both Spike and Twilight were alright, has remarked the unconscious body of the two Rainbow Dash. And after seeing that her friend was just unconscious, she had looked at her friend’s doppelganger.

She had remarked that this other Rainbow Dash wore a bloodied lab coat, but Fluttershy’s scream was due to the fact that Factory was in fact disappearing

‘Fluttershy ? I am so sorry for what I have done at the Factory’ Said Factory Dash

“Rainbow ? “ asked Fluttershy whilst Twilight, Pinkie, Spike, Rainbow who has just awoken to see her doppelganger starting to fade and the unicorn guard were all here 

“It was always choosing between loyalty, Loyalty to my Fluttershy, Loyalty to Pegasus City, Loyalty to the crown, Loyalty to my adoptive sister”

Everyone was silent, letting Factory recounting her story 

“Pinkamena Cupcake has no sob revisited story, she is a just a roleplay that I will never ever redo for any author !” said the other Pinkie

“PINKIE ! IT IS SOB STORY TIME ! SHUT UP” said the author

“Rabat-joie !” Said the other Pinkie Pie whilst returning to her world where Cupcakes didn’t happen and she is a normal Reality Warper Concept of Joy Pinkie Pie.

So I was saying… Wait I mean : So Everyone was silent, letting Factory recounting her story. 

“You typed that already” said the Pinkie of this world…

“Seriously ?”

“...”

__So Everyone was silent, letting Factory recounting her story. 

‘In our world, Alicorn were the sole know producer of rainbow. When discord was in power, he destroyed our ecosystem, we were unable to make rain without rainbow. He said “Rain is better with rainbow”. The first time he was defeated, he was not here anymore to make rainbow and pony of the past were dying of hunger until Celestia and Luna learned to make rainbow. The spell was alicorn specific’

‘Everything turned fine, our world may have been a paradise… but soon, like in your world Nightmare moon happened and Celestia was struck with true despair when she banished her sister into the moon”

“True despair deprived her of the ability to perform the Rainbow Spell, during one year she tried to see if she can make unicorn use the rainbow spell.

But they failed, so, as the reserve of rainbow was diminishing, the only one who had any chance to do it was the pegasus

History don’t know how, but one day during this ancient time, A pegasus realized that a foal pegasus blood was literally rainbow.

That was not natural, but the ancient pegasus searcher discovered that was the work of Discord

Pegasus put in place the Rainbow Factory in place. They started simply by draining Orphan pegasus of their blood

“They didn’t say the truth to Celestia when they said they were able to produce rainbow

Celestia authorized The Rainbow Factory with never checking how the rainbow were made, blindly believing the phony method of handmade rainbow the pegasus served her.

Slowly with time, Cloudsdale morphed into Pegasus City. And while not appearing specist to others, the pegasus isolated themselves to hid the secret of The Rainbow Factory. 

What started with pegasus orphan foal turned into the Pegasus Foal Purge

Turning to an ideology of that a pegasus that can’t fly is no use, Pegasus city has transformed the Young Flyer Competition in a Death Sentence for Pegasus Foal. 

The increasing demands of rainbows during the years lead pegasus researcher to discord that a Suffering Dying Foal produce tenfold more rainbow than ten foals who had their blood extracted ponyly during ten days.

That is why, when the Young Flyer competition is hold, those who can’t fly are Killed in long and suffering way to produce the maximum amount of rainbow

In our world, the rain is literally the tears, suffering and blood of dying pegasus foal. 

You want to know why I worked for the factory now ? 

My first and only friend, My Fluttershy, fell during the competition, she was sentenced to death

The bully I raced for Fluttershy’s honor and shoved me out the race track, I lost the race and fell. I was also sentenced to death

I was a young foal, with my only friend Fluttershy, in the Rainbow Factory. 

One worker said to me that it was a pity i lost the race, because, without the bully shove, I would have win.

He said it was not his decision but if… If i worked here, I will be spared, because i wasn’t technically a total failure

I said no, I knew thanks to my family what they do to failure. But my family said they only considered failure those who can’t even lift from the ground. Both me and Fluttershy were able to do that. So even if we fell, we were not failure

He said that my family lied, and that while technically I was not a total failure by the True Factory Standard, a earthbound pegasus like Fluttershy and her disgraceful Cutie Mark was

He smiled at me when something clicked in his head, looking at me when I was trying to comforting the crying mess that was Fluttershy.

‘You are very loyal to your friend, Right ?’ He asked me

“Be loyal to the Factory and Pegasus City and we will let your friend live”

I accepted this day to enter the horror. 

True to their words, they let Fluttershy live.

I lived around her to ensure they hold the part of their bargain.

I killed Pegasus Foal. 

One day I encountered a pegasus orphan named scootaloo. 

Without realizing, I adopted her as my sister. 

But, I soon realized she was unable to fly and she has at most two years to live before the purge. 

I went to Celestia and asked her to start making back rainbow now that Luna was back. 

She said that she can’t because the current method is efficient.

I asked if she knew that rainbow are made of foal death

She said Yes and that is efficient. 

Devastated i asked if at least we can ask Luna to use the spell. 

She said No need, the current method is efficient

I was starting to protest more, but her eyes flashes green and I was out, My will drained out. 

I didn’t realize at this time, but as you have understood, this was chrysalis impersonating Celestia that I spoke too. The real Celestia was this day stroke by a bad case of bug lice. 

Her slight mental control prevented me to ask again these questions to the real celestia.

So, I started to question my Loyalty. 

In the end, I choose poorly, I choose to kill Scootaloo (and all other foal before that) to save Fluttershy. 

I didn’t regret to have saved Fluttershy, but I realized that the other solution was to said yes the first time and flee with fluttershy when i was a foal. Or flee with Scootaloo and Fluttershy

But If I fled, I abandon all flightless foal. 

If only I was able to talk to the real Celestia this day, the Foal would have been saved. 

Maybe if i spoke to her when i was a foal to the truth of The Rainbow Factory, They will have been saved

But in the end, my despair and my corrupted loyalty allowed the Concept of Hate to come to my world and recruit me. 

Silence and heavy Sob filled the air as Rainbow Dash of The Rainbow Factory World was fading

“She is gone” cried Fluttershy

“Her world is… If only… Chrysalis!! Tirek!!” said Twilight

“Are you… from an equestria with an evil Twilight ?” Asked the Queen to Luc

To be continued


End file.
